


Toys in the Attic

by BCharmer



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCharmer/pseuds/BCharmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally published on my Live Journal account (June 2008).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Toys in the Attic

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on my Live Journal account (June 2008).

Lindsay Boxer hauled her tired frame up the stairs to her porch. She inserted the key and unlocked the door thinking how nice a cold beer, a cool shower and her bed were going to feel.

Her 9mm was in her hand almost the instant she heard the scrape of the dresser against the wood grain floor in her bedroom. Adrenaline pumped hard through her veins as she turned the corner, her finger resting lightly against the trigger.

“What the hell, Jill?” Her drawl a bit more pronounced as her body reacted to the stress. She lowered the gun and glared at her best friend and sometime lover perched on the dresser.

“Hi, Linz.” Lindsay knew that purr and what it meant. She glanced to her left and took in a tray with five full, and three conspicuously empty, shot glasses and lime wedges.

“Bad day at the office?” Lindsay slid her piece into the nightstand and stripped off the ankle holster and placed it in the same drawer.

“No, it was a very good day at the office.” Jill gave her a lazy smile. “Denise is out of town at a conference and the Mitchell kid took the plea bargain we offered him.”

“So, what’s with the tequila?” Lindsay watched as Jill hopped off the dresser and walked towards her, two shot glasses in hand. “I thought this was reserved for a particularly heinous case or a bad beat in court.”

“Let’s just call it a little mental lubrication.” Ice blue eyes twinkled with mischief. Jill fingered the collar of Lindsay’s shirt as the Lindsay eyed the shot of the Patron Silver that Jill handed her.

Lindsay let the comment pass and decided on an easier question. “Salt?”

She watched as a small packet materialized from the back pocket of Jill’s jeans. Her eyes never leaving Lindsay’s Jill withdrew the lime wedge that was perched in her cleavage. A quick squeeze and quicker shake left a small salt patch between Jill’s breasts.

Lindsay arched an eyebrow as she bent her head. She licked the spot quickly and tossed back the shot, glad Jill had brought the good stuff. “You’re in a mood.”

Without preamble or permission, Jill unbuttoned Lindsay’s shirt. “Lucky you.” She ran short nails down Lindsay’s abs and watched as the muscles below the skin jumped.

Lindsay shred any previous weariness as easily as the shirt Jill stripped off her shoulders and handed her the second shot. “You need to catch up.”

She downed the second shot and watched as Jill doffed her own shirt. “Tell me again why we need ‘a little mental lubricat’…” her voice died in her throat. Jill kneeled down as she worked Lindsay’s belt loose.

Without the shirt to act as a cover, the straps of the harness Jill wore peeked out over the waist of her jeans.

“Are you…you’re wearing…” Lindsay felt her mouth grow dry.

Jill stood to her full height and saw the trepidation in Lindsay’s brown eyes. “Easy, Linz.” She leaned forward and kissed her softly. “We’ve talk-“

“Once, we talked about this once.” Lindsay backed out touching range and looked anywhere but at her best friend.

Jill stepped back. She had two options, let it go or push Lindsay’s comfort zone. The smooth feel of the toy against her leg made it an easy decision.

She took two long strides and backed Lindsay against the wall. She pressed their bodies together and smiled at the strangled gasp she elicited by grinding their hips together. “I want to make you feel good, Linz. That’s all this is.”

“I can tell you about a hundred different ways you can do that, that don’t involve…this.” Despite her words, Lindsay’s body was betraying her. All the moisture in her body had traveled south and pooled between her legs then moment she realized Jill had accessorized.

Lindsay’s skin was flushed and Jill struggled not to let her gaze drift down to the black bra covering nipples so rock hard they were straining against the fabric.

Jill watched the emotions flash in quick succession across the sharp features of the beautiful face before her. Uncertainty, aggravation, and arousal. She decided to give her reluctant lover a push towards the latter.

“Is it such a bad thing that I want to do this for us?” Jill’s lips were burning a trail from Lindsay’s ear to the hollow of her throat.

Words would not form. Lindsay was lost in the sensation of Jill’s hands splayed against her abs, nails barely grazing her skin.

With a growl, she grabbed Jill by the arms and spun so that the blonde’s back was against the wall. The barely there bra fastened in the front and quick flick of Lindsay’s practiced fingers had it open and off so quickly Jill couldn’t stifle a chuckle at Lindsay’s display of control.

A chuckle caught short by the ferocity of Lindsay’s mouth against hers. Jill parted her lips when she felt the warm tongue demanding entry. She gave as good as she got in the hard, hungry kiss.

Jill anchored her fingers through the belt loops on Lindsay’s jeans, and reminded Lindsay with a hard roll of her hips that submission was definitely on the menu, just not Jill’s, not tonight.

She edged her thigh hard between Lindsay’s long legs and took advantage of the brunette’s momentary loss of balance to slip behind her. Lindsay’s palms rested against the wall to prevent her from sagging against it.

Jill’s hands made quick work of Lindsay’s pants and panties. She drug her lips across the hip she bared as she knelt to help Lindsay step out of her clothes.

Lindsay drew in a breath on a hiss when Jill’s fingers eased slowly down her stomach and the touch between her legs just a tease before Jill's hand settled on her hip. A moan of frustration escaped before Lindsay could clamp down on it.

“Tell me you want this, Lindsay.” Jill panted against Lindsay’s ear; she needed to hear the gravely voice give permission. She tugged hard nipples until Lindsay moaned again.

“Jesus, Jill.” Lindsay’s arm was hooked behind Jill’s neck, her head thrown back against Jill’s shoulder. Her ass was pulled snug against the subtle bugle encased in denim.

Jill teeth raked across her shoulder. “Tell me I can fuck you.”

“Jill.” Knees threatened to give way when Jill’s very talented fingers stroked through wet heat.

“Say, yes, baby.” Jill’s free hand cupped a small pert breast as she continued to grind against Lindsay’s ass. “Three little letters and I’ll make you feel…” With a speed that surprised her, Lindsay turned in her arms and brown eyes hazy with lust locked with blue.

She couldn’t deny what her body was screaming for. She wanted Jill, wanted her inside. Lindsay’s shaking hands fell to the fly of Jill’s jeans. “Yes,” she whispered as she loosened the button and lowered the zipper.

Jill’s vision blurred as denim was eased down her legs and she felt Lindsay release the dildo that was strapped to her leg. “Bed.”

Jill’s mouth was on Lindsay before they hit the bed. Her tongue made long, fast strokes, the momentum of her shoulders driving Lindsay higher up on the bed.

Lindsay’s heels dug into the mattress as Jill substituted fingers for lips and tongue.

“You’re so wet, Linz…so open.” Jill settled on her knees and trailed her hand down Lindsay’s leg and raised it until the firm calf rested against her shoulder. Jill pressed her lips against the soft skin before looking into the eyes of her lover.

Jill wanted Lindsay so badly she was shaking. Her hands trembled as she poured lube into the palm of her hand. “Just tell me if I do anything that hurts or…”

Lindsay trailed her hands down Jill’s body and tugged on the leather strap of the harness. “Come here.”

Jill lowered her body and eased inside Lindsay slowly. Brown eyes widened for a split second as Jill filled her. Then they moved together easily, experienced lovers smoothly finding a rhythm that had them straining against one another.

Lindsay ran her hands down Jill’s back and grabbed her ass to urge her closer. With Jill thrusting faster, Lindsay felt the first stirrings of orgasm flare along her spine.

“Jill…baby.”

Jill raised her head from Lindsay’s shoulder and sought out her lover’s eyes. “Look at me, Linz.” She slipped a hand between their bodies and massaged Lindsay’s clit bringing her closer to the edge. “Open your eyes.”

Lindsay tried to focus on Jill’s face before the orgasm crashed over her, but couldn’t with her body racing toward release. “I’m gonna…Jill.”

“Come with me…Lindsay.” Jill threw her head back and twin cries filled the room. Lindsay surged against Jill over and over until they collapsed against one another gasping for air.

Lindsay recovered her voice first, “That was…”

“Yeah. Amazing,” Jill murmured against Lindsay’s neck.

“Wanna do it again?”

FIN


End file.
